


Sink Your Teeth In

by trashfortimmy



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Fixation, PWP, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, like kinda...it's up to you, they are having a bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortimmy/pseuds/trashfortimmy
Summary: “What if I bit your dick?”“What?” Armie asks.“You heard me.”
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	Sink Your Teeth In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! I am here to share with you a new RPF which was, up until yesterday, entitled "Dick Biting Fic." 
> 
> Last time I wrote about these boys, they were fighting a lot and having make-up sex. So this time I decided they had never fought before and Timmy wanted to see if he could come up with something that would make Armie mad at him. He didn't succeed, but he did manage to get his teeth on him....so that's a win.
> 
> As a note, I tagged with 'recreational drug use' because they MIGHT HAVE smoked some weed and totally COULD BE high in this story, but really it's up to you to interpret as you wish. The word 'paraphernalia' is defined as: "miscellaneous articles, especially the equipment needed for a particular activity". So it's not necessarily relating to weed or anything.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

They hadn’t really fought yet.

They had almost every meal together, slept in the same bed most nights, shared a toothbrush when Timmy’s went missing post-vacation. Timmy even filmed Armie peeing in a urinal once.

But no confrontations, no skirmishes, and definitely no dust-ups.

_“Isn’t that how it’s supposed to go? Aren’t we supposed to fight?” Timmy had asked, earnestly worried about the lack of conflict in their relationship._

_“I would fight_ for _you,” had been Armie’s reply._

_Timmy had cuffed him playfully on the arm and called him dumb._

They’re lounging in the living room, Armie and all of his paraphernalia strewn about the couch on one side of the room, Timmy draped over the armchair on the other. 

“Is there anything I could do that would make you mad at me?” Timmy asks, seemingly out of the blue.

A noise of vague assent comes from across the room and Timmy turns toward it. 

He thinks Armie was answering in the affirmative, but finds instead that Armie’s just too spaced out to give a more lengthy response, like one with words. Timmy looks at Armie laying back, his long legs stretched out in front of him, giant hands resting on his stomach, head back with eyes closed, face relaxed except for a slight pinch between his brows.

“No.” Armie says, voice easy but the word coming out firm.

Timmy swings his legs off the giant arm of the plush pink armchair and sits up. Head leaning against the back of the chair, he views Armie’s draped form through slitted eyes.

“What if I stole your car and drove it all the way to Alabama?” That makes Armie open his eyes. He finds Tim’s gaze.

“I hope you’d bring me back a very large bowl of cheesy grits.”

Anyone else would have been irritated by Armie’s easy answer to a question meant to provoke, but Timmy just rises to the challenge, eyes sparkling.

“What if I taught Hops a swear word?”

“Your cool uncle status would fucking skyrocket.”

“What if I….”

Timmy tries to think of something that would rile Armie up, but so far he had an answer for everything. 

“What if I bit your dick?”

He doesn’t seem to have an answer for that. Timmy smirks.

“What?” Armie asks incredulously, half laughing and blinking his eyes rapidly.

“You heard me.” Timmy juts his chin out to emphasize his words.

“Are you teething or something?”

“Maybe I am. Or maybe I just want to try it.”

“And the person you want to try it on is...me.”

“Yes.”

Armie makes a show of thinking about it, putting forefinger and thumb to his stubbly chin and elongating a ‘Hmmm’ as his faces pinches, lips scrunching, in pretend thought.

“Exactly how much of my dick do you want to bite?”

“Only a little.”

“Just the tip?”

Timmy snorts a laugh, body still relaxed in a sitting position, mouth hanging open, arms heavy by his sides.

“How much can I bite?” he asks, wanting clarity.

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

Timmy hoists himself off the chair and slides over to where Armie is sprawled, laid out like a fucking present below him. He can’t wait any longer to have Armie’s body underneath his own, so he lowers himself down, upper body on top of those long legs he’d been staring at from his perch on the armchair, knees outside Armie’s calves, tops of his feet resting on the arm of the couch. Timmy’s hands start caressing circles across Armie’s lower stomach, coming into contact with his waistband on the downstroke and brushing against Armie’s fingertips and pinky-edge when he smooths his hands up.

There’s a charged silence between them, both observing the other with calm but curious eyes, enjoying the feeling of being pressed together oh so close, breathing together before they begin.

Timmy lays his hands across Armie’s, palms resting against his pinkies, pressing down on Armie’s giant thumbs until they hooked into his own waistband, looking up into Armie’s eyes while tilting his head down. He begins lowering his head towards Armie’s crotch, maintaining eye contact, inhaling his musky scent through his nose and breathing out through his mouth, warming Armie’s dick through his clothes. He watches Armie shudder and smiles, slow and predatory.

Once his dick is uncovered, Timmy looks appreciatively at the long expanse of biteable flesh. His mouth waters at the prospect of being able to sink his teeth in, and he doesn’t waste any time getting to the task. He leans down more fully, mouth open, teeth exposed and ready to bite down. Just before making contact, he looks up from under his eyelashes and sees that Armie’s gaze is fixed steadily on him, chest already heaving slightly.

At the first hint of teeth, Armie hisses but his eyes don’t move from Tim’s face.

He bites down carefully, not wanting to push it too far and make this experience come to an abrupt end. Tim wanted to make Armie feel good, so he uses the barest hint of teeth as he bites down lightly on his cock. Seeing no adverse reaction from Armie, he continues, opening and closing his mouth ever so slightly as he changes the position of his teeth by mere millimeters, biting along the head of his dick and moving down along the length of it towards the base.

Once his teeth have moved a few inches down, he can’t help but make contact with his tongue, touching the tip of it to the tip of Armie’s length. At that he hears a noise from above him, a kind of quietly surprised moan. He looks up to see Armie’s eyes close briefly in pleasure, that beautiful silky mouth hanging open to release now audible breaths. Spurred on by his reaction, Tim keeps his teeth set on Armie’s cock as his tongue plays with his slit, slipping around the head and swiping at the sensitive spot on the underside.

He holds his tongue back as he scrapes over Armie’s dick with barely there pressure of teeth, stopping just before the head. He doesn’t release his grip as his lips move down to meet his teeth, both now resting against the spongy softness of Armie’s member. Experimentally, he moves his entire head gently without releasing him, teeth and lips alike tugging back and forth. 

Armie throws his head back, fangs exposed to Timmy’s gaze through his open, panting mouth. Timmy releases his lips slightly, moving his upper and lower teeth back and forth in opposite directions, working Armie’s dick between them. Armie’s outright moan goes straight to his own cock, now hardening in his pants and pressing slightly against Armie’s shin. 

“Fuck,” Armie says quietly, hands coming to stroke along Timmy’s shoulders, the back of his neck.

Timmy releases the grip of his bite, placing a kiss on Armie’s tip and moving down to nuzzle against the base of his cock, nose and lips brushing against soft skin and wiry hair. 

He kisses up along the length, taking it into his bite with lip-covered teeth on the way down. Opening his mouth, he lets a few breaths warm Armie’s cock, enjoying the way Armie’s hands tighten in his curls.

With one last nuzzle along his length, Timmy lets his head fall to Armie’s hip, cheek resting against him. He breathes steadily, relaxing, and sinks further into Armie’s body, feeling fingers moving to comb through his hair.

After a few minutes, he props his chin on Armie’s hipbone, looking up at him with a close-lipped smile, hands falling from his hair to rest on his shoulders once again.

“You seemed to enjoy that,” Armie says, smiling at the smug look on Timmy’s face.

“You are extremely biteable.”

“Just my dick, or…”

Timmy surges to kiss him in answer, crawling up his body, lips ghosting over his stomach and chest, silky curls brushing against his stubbly chin, bumping noses before meeting Armie’s lips soundly. He kisses him sweetly for a few moments, savoring the velvety warm feeling of Armie’s mouth against his own, before moving down to capture Armie’s bottom lip between both of his and biting down, gently at first, but increasing pressure ever so slightly until he hears Armie suck in a breath and feels hands grip his biceps.

He releases Armie’s lip, smacking another kiss to his swollen mouth, before tilting his head down and biting gently at his collarbone.

“My little vampire,” Armie coos.

Timmy lifts his head and snaps his teeth, biting down on nothing but air mere inches away from Armie’s face.

They snuggle up together, Timmy laying his head on Armie’s shoulder, strong arms coming to wrap him up completely, one around his waist and the other around his neck and shoulders. Both arms tighten around him and Tim’s face ends up squished against Armie’s neck. When he speaks his voice is slightly muffled by smooth skin.

“Would you get mad at me if I made you stop smoking cigars?”

“Bite me,” replies Armie, squeezing him further. Timmy smiles against his neck.

“I already did.”

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*
> 
> So.... ??
> 
> If that was like a ridiculous amount of buildup for no reward, I am sorry, but it's not ALWAYS about the orgasm, you know? I totally could have gone there with this story and while it would have been enjoyable, it felt kinda like they were just having fun experimenting with each other in this new way. Hope it was satisfying anyway.
> 
> As a complete side note, the bathroom video will be my death. I want that shit in my grave with me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, leave me a comment if you did.
> 
> xx <3


End file.
